Kagami Gets a Boyfriend!
by luv2draw
Summary: My second story yay!title is pretty self explainitory. kagami gets a BF, how does Konata feel about all of this? Will she break them up...or let her one true love go? a Konami story :
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo people! if you guys have read my spirited away story i hope you like this one. if you hav not watched lucky star or it's ova i highly recommend you do cuz they're funny as hell. i will also be post a Ghost hunt Story sometime next month (plz read tht one too if you liked the anime and manga! if you haven't you should!), so i will be working on 2 stories at once (i can multitask! maybe...lets find out later in the future ;)

i hope you guys like this!

* * *

Konata POV:

This couldn't be happening! Why did it turn out this way, did I do something wrong? I can explain why I'm panicking, honestly. This time it's not about anime or video games, it's about Kagami. My beautiful tsundere, my Kagamin. But let's start off yo how I got itno such a state. It al started after I returned home from school.

_*flashback* 4:00 pm_

_I walked in to my house just as I heard my cell rining. I looked down to see it was a call from Tsukasa, so of course I answered it. "Hey Tsukasa! What's up?" I say in my cheery voice. I heard a whimper on the other end. _

"_Kona-chan…" Tsukasa sounded as if she was whining. _

_"Tsukasa?" I filled my voice what I hoped was worry because it was just too cute hearing the Hiragii twins whine._

"_Onee-chan…she, she…" Tsukasa was sniffing back sobs. I thought she was going to say that Kagami got hit by a car on the way home or something along those lines. "Kagami got a boyfriend!" Tsukasa now sounded excited. I froze. I tried to speak, to object and say that was stupid, but my voice didn't make a noise, not even a breath. "Kona-chan? Are you there?" Tsukasa's voice filled with worry. All I could do was take a sharp intake of breath. "I just found out a few minutes ago. Actually we're heading out to a café to meet him, want to come? Yuki-chan is coming along too." Tsukasa seemed to take my gasp as a yes to her question. "Great! See you at the train station then!" then she hung up._

"_Konata? Who was that you were talking to?" my dad peeked his head out of the door way to the room he was in. All I could do was stare. _

"_I'm…going out." It took all I had to say that sentence without breaking down right then and there. I turned around and sprinted outside._

_*end flashback*_

And here I am now, running to the train station like mad. I don't know what I should do about all of this. After Tsukasa told me about the dream Kagami had about me I was so happy because I thought she felt something special for me. But now I feel as though she ripped my heart into tiny little pieces. I know I didn't tell her about my feelings towards her, but COME ON! HOW could she **not** tell that I was interested in her? I gave off so many signs even Miyuki has noticed my feeling toward the older twin, but Tsukasa was too dense to even notice I had feeling towards her sister and apparently I now have to put Kagami in the same boat with her ditzy sister. God I never thought that would happen in a million years.

I ran into the train station, pushing away the people that blocked my way. When I made it into the clearing I saw Kagami smiling near some guy. At that moment I forgot why I was so mad at her that was until I saw some guy's arm wrap around her slender waist. Anger quickly replaced my peaceful feeling. I stepped out further into the opening so they could see me. Kagami was the first to see me, her face lit up, if possible, with more happiness. That made my heart flutter knowing that I had some effect on her.

"Konata!" she waved for me to come closer to them. I walked and stood next to Kagami. I looked around for Tsukasa, Kagami instantly understood who I was looking for. "She's with Miyuki right now. They'll meet us at the café." Kagami smiled. I nodded turning my attention to the bastard who had his arm around Kagami's waist. "Oh, um this is Rin, my…boyfriend." Kagami blushed at the last words that came out of her mouth, while I on the other hand turned red with anger. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against guys, it's just that when a guy has his arm wrapped around _my _girl only then do I have something against him.

"Hi." I said hoping that my anger wouldn't be audible, but Kagami noticed it right away. She took in a breath getting ready to say something. "Let's go!" I yell grabbing Kagami's hand and dragging her towards the train.

"H-Hey Konata, don't walk so fast." Kagami blushed as I dragged her into the train, her boyfriend following right behind. I stayed silent the whole ride there as I watched Rin getting all lovey-dovey with Kagami. While walking to the café my mind wondered to the one question I didn't want to ask.

"How long have you 2 been d-dating." I didn't want to know but at the same time it was tearing me up on the inside to know the answer.

"Almost 2 weeks." Rin answered happily, that son of a… wait, did he say 2 weeks? They started going out AFTER Kagami had the dream about me. Gah! Why the hell is this making me so angry? So what if Kagami had a boyfriend, it's her life…that I always want to be in, but that's going to be pretty hard if things keep going the way they're going right now.

"Konata." Hmm, should I break them up? "Konata." Nah, Kagami would hate me for all eternity. "Kona-chan?" Oh god! What should I do, I don't want this to be happening. "OTAKU MIDGET!"

"Huh?" I look up and see Tsukasa, Miyuki, Kagami, and the bastard staring at me. I put on my cat like grin. "Oh hey, we're here! Well what are we waiting for, let's go in." I take in a deep breath. This is going to be a long evening.

* * *

Well this was chapter one! plz R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner but the weather is soooo nice out! but since its been rainy lately I will update this story! and also sorry about my spelling and grammar last time, i didn't spell check it -.- i hope this one's better

* * *

When we walked in Miyuki ran into a waiter causing him to dump the drinks he was carrying all over her school uniform. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." Miyuki bowed her head to the waiter, but hit her head on a nearby counter corner. "Ow…" I couldn't help but laugh, I mean how often do you see this kind of stuff happen besides in anime?

"I'll help Yuki-chan clean up, get a table." Tsukasa grabbed Miyuki's arm, guiding her to the restroom. We did as we were told and got a table. I stared at Rin, thinking of ways to blackmail him or giving my cousin a call to get him into some kind of trouble with the law. The way he looked at Kagami wasn't of love; in fact it looked more like he was acting. Maybe I'm being paranoid. Yeah that must be it. "We're back!" Tsukasa's cheery voice rang through my ears, bringing me back to my heart breaking reality.

"Good we were just about to order." Kagami waved the menu in front of her. When the waitress came over to take our orders I had told her that I didn't want anything. Miyuki gave me worry filled glance. Tsukasa and Kagami were talking to Rin about his hobbies while Miyuki was scribbling something on a napkin. She handed me the napkin which held a message, I carefully unfolded it and read silently.

"_Are you okay that Kagami has a boyfriend?" _I turned the message around, took the pen Miyuki wrote with and replied _"of course not!" _I watched Miyuki's expression turn into understanding. Miyuki has known about my feelings towards Kagami for awhile and has been 100 percent supportive about it. That's when I noticed Rin had turned his attention towards me.

"So Izumi-san, what do you plan on doing after graduation?" I was caught off guard by the random question. I hadn't completely thought about it before.

"Probably just go to a local college. That will keep my dad off my back for awhile." I heard Tsukasa gasp.

"Really? I never thought that _you _would go to college." She looked down at the table. I grin.

"Why? Are you not able to get into college because of your grades?" I chuckled softly as I heard Tsukasa whimper. Kagami put her arm around Tsukasa's shoulders.

"She's going to work at the shrine with our other sisters after graduation." Kagami explained to me. I heard Rin laugh softly. "What are you laughing about?" Kagami's voice was cold and serious. Rin froze in place. "Nothing…" So Kagami can be cold even to her boyfriend. After everyone had finished their drinks we all split our separate ways. Tsukasa was staying over at Miyuki's house for the night and Rin lived in the opposite direction as me and Kagami, so the two of us walked to the station together. I kept glancing at Kagami, apparently she noticed. "Do I have something on my face?" She touched her cheek wondering if something was there.

"No…I thought I saw something but it was just my imagination." I shook my head and looked at the ground. We finally made it to the station as a thunderstorm appeared. "I never thought those weather men would be right about the weather for once." I say staring out the window of the train.

"No kidding, those idiots always get the weather wrong. Why did they have to be right today, I hate thunderstorms." Kagami sat down next to me and laid her head back against the window. "Hey, Konata?" Kagami tilted her head to face me.

"Hn?" I wasn't in the mood to speak too much because I was frustrated and tired. Kagami started to blush slightly.

"Can you sleep over tonight?" I smiled my cat like smile and moved closer to her.

"Are you afraid to sleep alone during a storm, Kagamin?" I can't help but tease her at this point. Her blush grew bigger and all she could do was look away. So Tsundere. I pulled out my phone and dialed my house number. I heard Yutaka's voice on the other line. _"Izumi residence." _"Hey Yutaka, I'm going to sleep over at Kagami's due to the storm getting rougher." I waited for a reply, but instead heard a shriek. "Y-Yutaka, is everything alright?" _"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine. Minami just tripped down the stairs is all." _I sighed in relief. If something had happened I'd have to leave Kagami. "What's Minami doing over there?" I enjoyed teasing the two of them when they were together because their reactions put together were just too good to miss. _"Well I invited her over for dinner but then it started raining so I told her she could stay over." _That makes perfect sense; dad probably was overjoyed that a situation like this appeared. "ahaha…well just remember to lock your bedroom door before going to sleep or else you might wake up and find dad in your room taking snapshots of you two sleeping." I heard Yutaka whimper. She wished me a good night and hung up. "I can stay over!" Kagami's face lit up with joy. "Will your parents mind?"

Kagami wondered for a moment. "Well, they're out visiting friends but due to the storm I don't know when they'll be back. I'm sure they won't mind though, and my sisters are with them so we'll be the only ones at the house for awhile." The thought of being alone with Kagami made my heart beat faster. We got off at our stop and ran like crazy to get to Kagami's dry house. After we made it in the house Kagami yelled if anyone was home, we got no answer. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked me, heading towards the kitchen.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to empty out your snack pack." Kagami gave me an annoyed look. I sat down in front of the TV looking through the video games, deciding which one we should play first but Kagami sat down in front of me, stopping my video game browsing.

"Why did you get angry when you met Rin?" Who would have thought that Kagami remembered my reaction when I first met her boyfriend? What should I say? 'I got mad because I love you and I don't want you to go out with anyone.' I don't think that would go well with Kagami. So I did what I do best; lie.

"Just because. No real reason…" I look at the game that I had in my hand before Kagami stopped my browsing. I hear a sigh escape her lips; she moved to sit at my side.

"If you won't tell me the real reason I won't push you but please don't dislike Rin. He's my only chance to forget…" Kagami stopped herself and quickly looked away from me. _'Chance to forget what!' _

"Chance to forget what?" I move my head so she can't look away. Kagami looked as if she didn't know what to say. She looked straight into my eyes.

"To forget about someone." Kagami looked as if she didn't want to say more so I didn't push anymore. _'Forget about someone? Who? Ugh, this may be more irritating than her having a boyfriend.'_ I gave her the PS2 controller and turned on the console.

"What game do you want to play?" I look back at Kagami who had a grin on her face. She got up and reached behind the TV, pulling out a wrapped game case. She sat down in front of me once again and gave me the object. "What is this?" I look at the object in my hands.

"It's your graduation gift. I'm not sure if you already have it but I want to give it to you now." She looked the other way scratching her cheek. She really is a tsundere. I unwrap the gift and was stunned. I held up the new Dragon Ball Z game that Kagami had got me.

"Holy shit! This was just released yesterday, how did you get it?" I was totally stunned by the fact that she got the game before I did. Kagami just laughed and her grin grew wider.

"I knew you would like it. I preordered it about three months ago, the same time you mentioned that you wanted to buy it." I was more than shocked. Kagami had preordered a game that I had forgotten to; I think I have to give her more recognition than I give her.

"I now think of you as a fellow gamer, Kagami-sama." I get up and bow. She just sweat dropped.

"Hey now…don't put me in the same boat with you, I just wanted to do something nice for you." Kagami took the game from my hand and placed the disc in the play station. "Get ready for me to kick your ass!" She yelled confidentially, I just snickered at her sudden confidence. Tonight is going to be very interesting.

* * *

Yup so that's how this one ends! please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the third chapter you all have been waiting for. hopfully it's better than the last two. read and enjoy

* * *

After about an hour of beating the crap out of Kagami we decided to get sleeping arrangements ready. We went up to Kagami's room to change into PJ's to get comfy. Kagami gave me one of her sister's older shirts. I held it up in front of me, grinning at the size.

"Kagamin, I don't think this will stay on me long." Kagami spun around with a light blush on her cheeks.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I hold up the shirt in front of me, proving to her that the size of it wouldn't stay on my torso for very long.

"Your sisters do have big boo-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Kagami screamed. She looked through her closet for a while before throwing me another shirt. "Here, this should fit you without falling off your shoulders." The shirt she had given me was indeed much smaller than her sister's.

"Aww, but all this proves is that you have smaller boo-" A smack on my head cut off my sentence.

"That shirt was from two years ago!" Her blush had turned a darker shade of pink.

"kagamin, you don't have to prove to me that you have big…assets, I'm just worried that your boyfriend will have nothing to grab." Yet again, another smack to the back of the head was, indeed, in order.

"Shut up! I will NEVER do something like that with a boy." Kagami shook her head; apparently she didn't fully understand what she just said.

"So you'd rather do that with a girl instead." My grin just got bigger by the second. Kagami's face was now fully red.

"I-I never said that! Shut up, get dressed!" She then stomped out of the room, her clothes in hand. I laugh, knowing she will later try to make me forget what she had said. After I got changed I went downstairs to see what we were going to have for dinner, where Kagami was wondering the same thing.

"And once again the monster, that we call Kagami's stomach, is on the prowl for food!" I say throwing my hands in the air with a smile on my face. And as you can guess, she smacked me in the head. "Jesus, one of these days you're gonna kill me, you know that don't you?" I say as I rub my head.

"You mean you're driving me to kill you, you always start it." Kagami opened up one of the cupboards, showing a pack of instant ramen. She sighed and grabbed two packs. "This will do."

"But Kagami, you grabbed two; don't I get any?" My head got another bump to and to the collection.

"It'll be a good night if you are able to keep your mouth shut." Kagami walks past me and starts heating up the noodles. How such a beauty can be so violent is forever a mystery to me.

"Hmm." I hum quietly while looking over Kagami. She stared at me, having no clue what I was doing.

"Great, what NOW?" She placed her hands on her hips, growing impatient.

"I'm trying to figure out how you got a boyfriend without my knowing." I placed my hand on my chin in deep thought. _'Because you should belong to me.' _Kagami blushes bright red.

"Um…it just sort of happened, you know? I can't really explain it." She looked away from me, refocusing her gaze upon the steaming noodles.

"Really? Or is it all just a cover up from whomever you really like?" Shit, now I just should've kept my mouth shut. Kagami shot me a glance that made me freeze with fear.

"….Yeah, sometimes you have to let go of the person who doesn't love you back." Kagami took out the noodles and drained them. What am I suppose to say? 'Who is that person?' She might just really kill me if I ask that.

"The noodles might…never mind." I wasn't sure if it was safe to tease her about handling instant noodles, even though the way she drained them was completely weird.

"Might explode, be poisoned, taste bad; Konata, I know all your food jokes when it involves me making something." Kagami shook her head in amusement. I sigh.

"No, I was going to say the noodles might pore over, which they just did because you were pouring them really weird." I pointed to the noodles, now in the sink. Kagami took a step back in disbelief.

"N-No way! I just screwed up INSANT ramen, how is that even humanly possible? Today is not my day." She face palmed her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her failure. "Like you haven't screwed something that's easy to do!" (I didn't feel like adding the "up", just to make things better.) Kagami pointed a finger at me trying to put me on the spot.

"That's what she said!" (Lately everyone has been saying that to me, so I wanted to add that annoying phrase in here ) Now it was my turn to point my finger at Kagami, who stood there completely dumbfounded. She then started to laugh along with me, almost rolling on the floor laughing.

She tried to control her laughter so she could speak. "W-Where, haha, did you…hear that?"

"The internet is an amazing source for stupid things." I sit at the kitchen table to try to calm my muscles from laughing too much. Kagami joined me soon after.

"That explains the source where you and Tsukasa learn things." Kagami shook her head in amusement. I gasped, trying to sound convincing.

"Kagami~n, that hurt, and maybe Tsukasa did learn a few things from the internet…like what country she lives in! Hahahahaha!" Kagami and I burst into uncontrollable laughter, but at the same time trying to feel guilty about degrading her younger twin, but couldn't.

*At Miyuki's*

"Achoo!" Tsukasa lurched forward from the force her sneeze made. Miyuki patted the girl's back. "That had a lot of force; I hope I didn't catch a cold."

The pink haired girl looked at her in thought for awhile. "Well there are other reasons for your sneezing." Tsukasa looked at her in interest, wanting the long haired girl to continue. "Well, one reason could be that something, like a dust particle, made the hair in your nose brush against each other, and therefore tickling the inside of your nose. And the second….is well, sort of like a myth…"

"What would that be Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa looked like a curious puppy exploring a new area.

"If someone is talking about you behind your back, you sneeze. So maybe you sneezed because Kagami-san and Konata-san were just talking about you without your knowing." Miyuki looked at the girl, waiting for her response.

"What would Sis and Kona-chan want to say about me without me knowing?" Tsukasa was completely clueless to the ways of gossip and rumors. Miyuki sighed.

"Maybe the fact that you're such an airhead…." Miyuki spoke under her breath.

"Huh?" Tsukasa hadn't heard what Miyuki had said about her.

Miyuki snapped back to her normal self quickly. "I said, maybe the fact that you're such a caring person." So Miyuki was laying the icing kind of thick, but at the moment they were baking cookies and Miyuki wanted to taste Tsukasa's homemade sugar cookies.

"Oh, well thank you Sis and Kona-chan where ever you are!" Tsukasa yelled into the empty house. "Let's take out the cookies, Yuki-chan!"

* * *

I don't know when I will be uploading next because i'm in driving school on tuesdays and thursdays, bowling practice on mondays and wesndays, then bowling every saturday, and sunday is my homework day; god I hate school! but the good news is that I might be able to type chapters up during my studyhalls in school IF I don't get caught, so see you next month...or whenever bowling is over, and maybe during my studyhalls!


End file.
